


A Strong Warmth

by Vegorott



Series: Trickshot One-Shots [8]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marvin's in heat, Multiple Orgasms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Marvin's heat has kicked in early and it's a strong one but Chase knows what to do to make sure his partner's needs are taken care of while enjoying himself as well.





	A Strong Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A request from anon on Tumblr wanted to see Marvin in heat

Chase stepped back into his bedroom with only a towel around his hips, having just gotten out of the shower and was a little shocked to see that Marvin was still in bed, the blankets piling high on top of him. 

“You feeling okay, Marv?” Chase asked as he went over to his dresser. “If you’re feeling sick I can call Henrik down.” He offered while he removed his towel seeing out of the corner of his eye that the blankets were tossed across the room. “Is that you saying no to...Marvin?” Chase noticed that Marvin was removing his clothes as fast as he could, sweat dripping down his back. “I thought you weren’t due for another week?”

“So did I,” Marvin whined. “I know we had plans today, but I really need you.” Marvin could barely get up. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Chase went over to Marvin and put his back on the bed. “I got’chu, I’ve told you that I’d make sure your heats are as smooth as possible. Just let me put the sign on the door and send some texts to Bing to make sure we have plenty of food and water for the week.” 

“Okay.” Marvin laid back down on the bed, finally feeling the  _need_ hit and a whimper come out from between his lips. “That was fast.” He grunted, seeing that Chase had put on a pair of sweatpants and slipped through the door. “Shit.” Marvin knew that if he did anything to himself, it wouldn’t give him a full release but it would at least lessen the pressure. “Chase~” Marvin groaned out as he gave his cock a few strokes, he needed this hand to be someone else’s and he was already dying for Chase to take over. He needed Chase to take over, to take care of him, to fill him up until he overflowed. 

“Looks like it’s a strong one,” Chase commented when he finally came back, seeing that Marvin was still stroking himself and shaking, telling him that Marvin’s been at it for a good bit. 

“Ch-Chase, Chase please.” Marvin stopped pleasuring himself and looked at Chase with pleading eyes. 

“I’m here, don’t worry, I’m here.” Chase stepped out of his sweatpants and crawled up on the bed, hovering over Marvin. “I’m here.” He said one more time before pressing his and Marvin’s lips together, getting a happy sigh from Marvin. Chase honestly didn’t fully understand how Marvin’s heat worked but all he cared about was making sure that his partner was in as little pain as possible. He also has learned through the years what all he needed to do to also make sure he doesn’t hurt himself nor have Marvin be too drained at the end. 

“Chase~” Marvin wrapped his arms around Chase and pulled him in so their chests were touching, allowing Chase to feel the pure heat coming off of Marvin. 

“I got you.” Chase adjusted so that he could slip his hand between them, gently grabbing Marvin’s dick and beginning to pump it. Marvin moaned and tilted his head back, showing Chase what he wanted. Another part of the heat Chase didn’t understand but he had to admit that he loved seeing Marvin all marked up by him. He started off by softly nipping at Marvin’s collar bone, pressing kisses over each little bite and when Marvin started to thrust his hips, Chase used that as a cue to start sucking on Marvin’s neck, scraping against the skin with his teeth, wanting those bruises to be nice and bright.  

“I’m gonna-” Marvin could barely get his sentence out before he came into Chase’s hand. “Shit, this one is a strong one.” 

“This is gonna last longer than three days, I can feel it,” Chase commented as he reached over to the end table and pulled open the bottom drawer with his clean hand. 

“Just fuck me already, I’m still burning,” Marvin said. 

“You know I have a system.” Chase chuckled and took out a small towel and a bottle of lube. 

“Chase, please,” Marvin whined. “Please fuck me, please.” Marvin sat up so he was know sitting in Chase’s lap, straddling one of his legs. “I need you in me.” He added and started to rut his hips against Chase’s thigh. 

“And I will be, but you need to be prepped first, slick only does so much.” Chase wiped off his hand before placing it on the curve of Marvin’s back, letting him ride his thigh freely. “But I have to say, seeing you this needy is a turn on.” Chase chuckled, giving Marvin’s already colored neck a few more kisses. 

“Then make me scream.” Marvin practically hissed into Chase’s ear, moaning loudly when Chase responded by pushing a finger into him and curling it right up to the spot he’s memorized after all these years. “Fuck, Chase~” Marvin kept rocking his hips, feeling that the cool of the lube was already gone and his slick took over. 

“How do you want it, Marv?” Chase asked, pushing in a second finger and working Marvin nice and slow. “How do you want me to take care of you? Face down? Face-to-face? Do you want to ride me?” With each new suggestion, Chase thrust his fingers in deep and gave Marvin’s sweet spot some much-needed attention, even adding in a third finger. “How do you want it?” Chase only got a whimper from Marvin before feeling a spot on his thigh getting wet. “One more,” Chase said to himself and moved again to lay Marvin back down.

“Chase.” Marvin’s hands went to Chase’s head, fingers running through his hair as he kissed at Chase’s jaw. “Please.” 

“Of course, anything for my love.” Chase chuckled a little when Marvin mumbled about him being too cheesy. “I have all week to be as cheesy as I want.” Chase lined himself up and slowly pushed in, feeling the warmth from the slick caused a shiver to travel down his own spine. “Fuck Marvin, you feel so good,” Chase said as he got fully settled in. 

“Chase...” Marvin wasn’t able to say anything else as he hugged Chase to him. “Chase.” 

“I got you, I got you.” Chase started to move his hips, getting Marvin to hold on to him tighter and let out the most beautiful moan. “You sound beautiful.” Chase praised, one hand going to Marvin’s thigh and giving the wonderfully plush part a squeeze. “You feel beautiful and you look beautiful.” Chase kept rambling and his hips slowly started to go faster as he got caught up in his own words and feelings. Marvin could only moan and whimper in response, he was also lost in the pleasure and only got louder the faster Chase went. “Shit, I’m close, I’m close Marv.” Chase thrust several more times before coming, feeling Marvin go stiff as a silent scream tighten his throat as he came as well. “You still here?” Chase asked after catching his breath a little. Marvin looked at Chase with glazed over eyes but did nod in response. “Good.” Chase kissed Marvin’s forehead, letting Marvin hold on to him and being held as well for a bit before cleaning them up.  


End file.
